Emotions
by FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4
Summary: Nat and Rosalina are practically worse off than when they were little relationship wise. Will Nat and Rosalina sort out their feelings for each other? Or are they destined to stay just friends?
1. Chapter 1

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

This occurs around a year after the last episode, No School's Fools Day.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Naked Brothers Band or any of the songs used. But the plot is mine.

Emotions:

A Naked Brothers Band Fanfiction

Chapter 1: Someone's Going to Get Hurt

Nat Wolff sighed while he watched Rosalina sleep.

"You really love her don't you?" A voice whispered in the darkness, causing Nat to jump slightly.

"Kristina, you scared me," Nat said. "…Wait, how did you know that?"

"You said so at the premiere," Kristina Reyes explained.

Nat sighed while he rested his head in his hands.

"It's okay if you do," Kristina said in an attempt to comfort Nat.

"…I don't know what I feel anymore," Nat admitted.

"What do you mean?" Kristina's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_And all the words inside my mouth won't come through._

"I still love Rosalina, but…there's this other…girl," Nat whispered. He struggled to find words so Kristina would understand him, but not enough that she would know who the "other girl" was.

They turned towards each other on the large couch on the dark tour bus.

"Rosalina has hurt me so many times in our friendship and even more when we became a couple," Nat continued. "But when I'm with that other girl, I feel…different."

"Different…meaning…?" Kristina asked.

"…It doesn't hurt," Nat confessed.

They sat quietly while they seemed to fade in with the darkness.

"Sometimes it's hard to love Rosalina…" Nat eventually said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't even know if she still feels how I do. I know she still cares about me…and this other girl…I don't even know…"

"Nat?" Kristina asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is this other girl…I don't want to sound too full of it, but…" Kristina bit her lip.

"What Kristina?"

"Is she…me?"

"Uh…um…yeah," Nat admitted. He turned to look out the window, so he could avoid Kristina's gaze.

"Nat!" Kristina called in a loud whisper to get Nat to look at her again.

"Yeah," He answered in a barely audible whisper.

Kristina gently turned Nat's head so their eyes would meet.

"I _do_ care about you, but if you still love Rosalina…I don't wanna come in between that," Kristina admitted reluctantly.

Nat gently removed Kristina's hands from his face and sighed.

"What?" Kristina asked worriedly.

"…It's…nothing," Nat said with a shake of his head.

"What?" Kristina asked again.

"Whatever I do someone's going to get hurt," Nat confessed. "Either it's you, Rosalina…or me," He whispered.

_I've got this pain in my head that I can't shake. When I remind myself I can't get to you._

Suddenly Rosalina moaned in her sleep, causing Nat and Kristina to turn towards her.

Nat and Kristina stared at each other.

"We should probably go back to sleep," Kristina whispered.

Nat looked down, deep in thought. "You go. …I'll come in a little."

"Okay," Kristina said though she wasn't convinced.

~*NBB*~

_Because I'm feeling like I might... Take today and make my way. Through the town, the streets, the pouring rain. 'Cause some days, it seems like the clouds won't stay away.  
><em> The next morning the entire band was awake, but no one knew where Nat was.

"Where is he?" Alex Wolff asked. He paced nervously awaiting his brother.

"Calm down, Alex. We'll find him," Cooper Pillot, the band's manager, assured him.

"OF COURSE, WE'LL FIND HIM!" Alex said in a panic. "WHY WOULDN'T WE?"

"Alex, we're _all_ worried about Nat. But you need to stay calm," Rosalina said in an even tone. But in reality her thoughts were a screaming, frenzied mess.

"Maybe we should go look at…" Qaasim Middleton began to say but faded off.

"We should go look at what?" David Levi asked.

"Never mind," Qaasim said dismissively.

The others looked at him curiously, but understood when Nat walked back on the bus.

"Hey guys," He said calmly. "What's going on?"

"HEY GUYS?" Alex mocked loudly.

"What?" Nat asked confused.

"Where were you?" Alex asked with narrowed eyes.

"Chill Alex, I went for a walk," He replied calmly.

"Nat, that was really selfish of you not to tell anyone where you went," Rosalina said frostily. "Everyone was really worried about you."

"Sorry, I didn't know we had to be keeping tabs on each other," Nat said returning her tone.

The rest of the band awkwardly glanced around at each other.

"Nat, Rosalina didn't mean it like that," Cooper said trying to calm down his best friend.

Nat sighed and held a hand to his head.

"Uh...What's the schedule today anyways?" David asked suddenly.

Everyone glanced at David which he returned with a shrug.

"Well we have a signing at 3:30 this afternoon, but practically most of today is free," Cooper said.

"Awesome," David said.

"Sweet," Qaasim agreed, slapping hands with Thomas.

"So we can go anywhere?" Thomas Batuello asked with a smirk.

"No, you can go anywhere _within_ three to five blocks of our hotel," Cooper clarified.

Groans erupted through the group.

"Cooper, there's barely anywhere we can go within three to five blocks of the hotel," Qaasim whined.

"Seriously, we won't get to do anything fun," David agreed.

"It's not that bad," Nat said barely interested in the complaints of his friends.

"Yeah, not that bad for _you_, since you snuck out and went who knows where," Thomas scoffed.

"Guys, I'm sorry. Those were the orders I got from the hotel manager," Cooper pleaded. "Trust me, it's safer."

"Since when did we care about being safe?" David mumbled.

Qaasim and Thomas nodded in agreement.

"Seriously you guys, how dense can you be? Of course Cooper cares if we're safe or not," Rosalina said with a roll of her eyes.

"Guys…" Nat said with a sigh. "Rosalina's right, just be cool, okay?"

_O__h my God. This town, it feels like a headache._

He then left the room, still holding his head which caused everyone to stare after him.

_I hope Nat's okay_, Kristina thought to herself.

"I'll go after him," Alex said.

He followed Nat back to where their beds were.

"You okay, bro?" Alex asked as he walked towards Nat's bunk.

"Yeah…sure," Nat said. He stared at the ceiling while he was lying on his back.

"What's wrong?" Alex pressed.

"Nothing Al—"

"Yeah right," Alex said with a roll of his eyes. "If nothing was wrong with you, you wouldn't have _left_ without telling anyone…You probably wouldn't have left at all."

"Okay," Nat said, giving in. "I have a _killer _headache."

"Other than that," Alex said through a sigh.

"I couldn't fall asleep last night…so I stayed up and watched Rosalina sleep."

Alex raised his eyebrows.

"Then Kristina came and we talked, but I still couldn't fall asleep so I wrote."

"How much did you write?" Alex asked curiously.

"One or two songs," Nat said modestly.

"You wrote _two_ whole songs already? Man! How am I going to catch up to that?"

Nat was about to comment when Alex interrupted him.

"But this isn't about me."

Nat just shrugged. "They're written like letters."

"That's different."

"Yeah, the words dear love kept coming through my head."

"Love?"

"Well…"

"You wrote one for Rosalina and the other for Kristina, right?"

Nat shrugged again and turned on his side to face Alex.

_I wrote you letters but I forgot to mention that. I'm a wreck, I'm a mess, you're a stranger. Watch your face fade away. Now I'm stuck here.  
><em>"I'm somewhat stuck so you _might_ have a chance to catch up," Nat joked with a slight smile.

Alex rolled his eyes when Rosalina walked in. Nat and Alex stared at her, startled by her sudden arrival.

"What?" She demanded in an irritated tone.

Nat's eyes grew semi dark before he turned, so he was on his back again.

_She said, "Turn your back cause you'll never understand." I can't get through. I can't get through to you.  
><em>Nat was slightly annoyed with Rosalina.

_Why does she have to make everything so hard?_ Nat thought to himself.

_Some days, it seems like the clouds won't stay away._

* * *

><p>The featured song was <em>Clouds <em>by The Morning Light.

P.S. Thanks to NatalinaFanForever for all the inspiration! :)


	2. Chapter 2

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Naked Brothers Band or any of the songs used. But the plot is mine.

Emotions:

A Naked Brothers Band Fanfiction

Chapter 2: Outside

It was the afternoon of the next day, and Rosalina was getting ready to go outside for a walk. She was just about to go and ask Kristina if she wanted to come along, when she overheard the guys walking by the door.

"David, what was with that whole plans thing yesterday?" Qaasim asked.

"Yeah, that was seriously weird dude," Thomas agreed.

"I know, but it was better than getting in between another awkward Nat and Rosalina argument, right?" David asked.

"Definitely," Thomas agreed.

"They haven't fought that much…since yesterday," Qaasim said. "Maybe we should give them a little credit."

Thomas gave Qaasim an are-you-kidding look. Qaasim just shrugged while David shook his head, before they exited the bus.

_The things that you say…you may think I never hear about them, but word travels fast. I'm telling you to your face. I'm standing here behind your back._

Rosalina sighed before she slumped onto her bunk, having forgotten about the idea of walking.

_Do we really fight _that_ much? _Rosalina worried to herself. _I really don't want to fight with, Nat. It's just—_

_I try to play nice; I want to be in your game._

Rosalina couldn't allow herself to finish the thought that would leave her with questions and pain. And at that moment she knew, touring wasn't the best place for dealing with games of the mind and heart.

Despite her attempts not to, Rosalina began to quietly cry until her eyes started to close. But before she could fall asleep, Nat walked in.

Rosalina turned so she faced the wall. So she didn't have to face Nat.

"Hey Rosalina," Nat quietly called to her. "Are you awake?"

"Y-yeah, I'm awake," Rosalina whispered.

"What's wrong?" Nat asked, suspicious to her tone.

"Oh nothing, Nat…I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"You're just tired," Nat repeated.

"Yes, isn't that what I just said?" Rosalina asked. She was so exasperated that she turned towards Nat, forgetting about the tears, broken and unshed on her face and around her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Nat asked as he crouched beside her bunk.

Rosalina sniffled before she quickly replied, "It's nothing."

"If it's nothing, why are you—?"

"I don't want to fight anymore, Nat," Rosalina blurted out.

Nat stared at her in confusion for her bluntness.

"I…I miss us being happy together, being _friends_ together," Rosalina continued. "I…I miss you, Nat."

_I'm bored and all alone._

Nat looked directly into her eyes while he whispered, "I miss you too."

"And lately I feel…I feel like maybe you shouldn't have let me back in the band."

"What? Why would you think that?" Nat asked in a hushed tone.

"Because I heard the guys talking," Rosalina explained stiffly.

"What did they say?" Nat pressed.

"Do you remember when David randomly asked Cooper about our plans yesterday?" She asked with a sniffle.

"Yeah, what about it?" Nat asked, not understanding how this connected to what they were talking about.

"Well he was telling…Qaasim and Thomas that…"

Nat gently wiped away some tears from her cheeks with his left thumb. Rosalina smiled gratefully before she continued.

"He said he did it to avoid 'another…awkward Nat and Rosalina argument.'"

"Oh…"

"I just…I'm not sure I belong—"

"Of course you do!" Nat urged her. "We _need_ you Rosalina. Without you there wouldn't have even _been_ a Naked Brothers Band."

"Maybe…but, I-I don't think that's how the guys feel. It was stupid of me to think they'd just take me back after what I did," She mumbled the last sentence mostly to herself sadly.

Nat sighed at the mention of the "Michel incident" despite the fact that he'd put it mostly behind him. "Rosalina…"

"Just…go, Nat. Obviously you don't want to talk about th-this," Rosalina said before she turned back to the wall.

"Yes, I do Rosalina! I want to help you! I want to make you feel better!"

"Well then just…leave me alone because…"

"Because what?" Nat asked.

"Because you won't get it, okay? You just can't possibly get it, Nat!" Rosalina said.

"Why not? Why couldn't _I _possibly get it, Rosalina? _Please_, explain it to me!" Nat said before he quickly got to his feet.

_You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd. You don't know what it's like to be left out._

"You want to know why, Nat?" Rosalina asked, also getting to her feet.

"Yes! That's what I asked isn't it?"

"Well I don't know, is it? You've been kind of sending out mixed signals lately," Rosalina fired back.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I heard you talking to Kristina the other night," Rosalina confessed, not realizing her mistake.

"You were spying on us?" Nat asked angrily.

"NO! It's…I was…"

Nat gave her an irritated look before he shook his head and turned away.

_I'm sick of wasting all my time_

"Nat, wait I'm—"

"You're what?"

"I'm sorry," Rosalina whispered.

"What I don't think I heard that?"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

Rosalina's eyes started to water over, so Nat blurred along with everything around them.

"Okay," Nat whispered back. _Man I really am a jerk…_

…_On the outside looking in._

* * *

><p>The featured song was <em>Outside Looking In <em>by Jordan Pruitt.


	3. Chapter 3

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Whoa! I didn't realize how short this was. Hope you still like it...

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Naked Brothers Band or any of the songs used. But the plot is mine.

Emotions:

A Naked Brothers Band Fanfiction

Chapter 3: A Chance

"What really happened, Rosalina?" Nat whispered guiltily. "Why were you listening to us?"

"I didn't mean to listen to you! It's just…I woke up when I heard whispering and…"

"And what?" Nat asked while he made his way back to Rosalina.

"And I…" Rosalina sighed quietly. "I was curious, plus I couldn't fall back asleep that quickly."

_I can hear you breathin', lettin' out a sad sigh_

"How much did you hear?" Nat asked quietly.

"I heard you telling Kristina…someone would always get hurt." Rosalina brushed the stray tears off her face.

"And that's all you heard?"

"Well…I heard some of what you said after you told her to go to bed."

Nat stared down and bit his lip in embarrassment.

"What…what did I say?"

"You said that…you were sorry and then I fell asleep. …Why are _you_ sorry?"

"For the same reason you heard. I don't want to hurt you Rosalina," Nat said while he took her hands in his. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "But I can't just…stop liking Kristina…and…"

"It's-it's okay, Nat," Rosalina said while she tried to get her hands out of Nat's grasp.

_Don't, don't let me go. Don't make me hold on when you're not._

"Rosalina," Nat said desperately. "No! That's not what I meant. I mean…that's not _how_ I meant it to sound."

"No, no. It's fine, _really_. Go!" Rosalina's voice, cracked and broken, whispered out.

_You try so hard, to hide your scars_

"Rosalina…_please_, I want to help you. I'm so sorry," Nat begged. _Why won't she let me help her? _

_I wonder if my words are makin' any difference_

Rosalina shook violently while tears poured down her face. She slowly brought her hands around her body.

_Why is he sorry? Why does he keep telling me he's sorry? I should be sorry…_

"Please Rosalina," Nat tried again. "We don't have to pretend there isn't any hope. There's still a chance."

_What can I say so you won't?_

"A chance of what?" Rosalina sniffled before she leaned into Nat's chest.

"That we could be together…" Nat whispered. "Again."

He held Rosalina closer to him by her waist.

_No don't, don't let me go._

"Hey guys, where's Nat and Rosalina?" Cooper called out from the hallway.

Nat and Rosalina glanced at each other.

"We should go…" Rosalina whispered guiltily. She pulled away from Nat gently.

_I dream and then it seems to end_

"No! I mean…can't we just stay like this…for a few more minutes at least?" Nat's sad, desperate eyes hurt Rosalina, and tempted her to break down again.

_I can't do this…I'll just be messing with both of our hearts! _Rosalina reprimanded herself without Nat's knowledge.

"Nat I—"

"Please."

Rosalina reluctantly nodded before leaning on Nat again. "Okay."

_But always comes again_

"There you…are," Alex said walking in on the friends' embrace. "Oops! My bad…"

"Hey Alex?" Nat called to his brother who was practically all the way out the door.

"Uh huh?" Alex asked awkwardly.

"Tell…tell Coop we're coming, okay?"

Alex glanced back at Nat and Rosalina, locking eyes with Nat for a few seconds. "Sure."

"Um…I found them," Alex mumbled. He quietly locked the door back behind him.

"Why aren't they with you?" Qaasim asked. "We have to get to the signing."

"They'll uh…be out in a minute," Alex said awkwardly.

"They're not kissing in there are they?" Thomas asked jokingly.

Everyone glanced at him in an are-you-serious way.

"Sorry…"

"Rosalina," Nat said back in the room.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Are you okay now?" He stood in front of her locking eyes.

_I'm comin' down to where you're standin'_

She smiled through her tears nodding. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" Nat asked with a small smile.

"Yeah."

_I need you now_

* * *

><p>The featured song was <em>Don't Let Me Go <em>by The Click Five.

Thank you to my two fans: NatalinaFanForever and tigerab1997!


	4. Chapter 4

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Sorry to disappoint you tigerab1997, but no, Nat and Rosalina are not back together. I'd spoil the entire story for you if I told you if Nat ends up with Rosalina or Kristina, so…I won't.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Naked Brothers Band or any of the songs used. But the plot is mine.

Emotions:

A Naked Brothers Band Fanfiction

Chapter 4: Nat's Choice

"Hey guys," Nat greeted his friends. He exited the room before Rosalina who slowly came out after him.

"Hey," Everyone greeted at random times.

"You guys ready?" Cooper asked, addressing the whole band.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, let's go," Cooper said.

Everyone filed off the bus to walk the few blocks to the signing.

Alex and Nat hung in the back so they could talk.

"Nat," Alex started in a hushed tone. "What were you doing with Rosalina?"

"Just now?" Nat asked for clarification.

"Just now," Alex specified.

"Talking," Nat said with a shrug.

Alex sighed. "Okay…then what was with the hugging?"

"She was upset, Alex," Nat said with a sigh. "I was comforting her."

"Comforting her or you?"

They stopped abruptly to stare at each other for a few minutes. Nat was the one who broke it with a sigh.

"Nat, Alex," Cooper called out. "Are you guys coming?"

They both jumped from the loud break in silence.

"Yeah," Nat called. "Sorry Coop."

"It's fine," Cooper called back.

They were at the same building their signing had been the previous day. A sudden storm had cut the last one short, so they were having another one that day. The band filed in to a room of cheering fans.

For the next two hours they sat and wrote down message after message. About half of the fans took pictures with the band too.

During the signing Nat caught glances with Kristina. They smiled at each other before going back to signing their autographs. At another point Nat caught glances with Rosalina who also smiled at him. Nat smiled back but he was worried.

_What do I do now? _Nat thought. _I still love Rosalina._

He smiled at her and she shyly smiled back.

_But I still feel something when I'm around Kristina…_

He aimed his smile at Kristina which she returned with a happy one of her own.

_ And it's more than friendship. I can't believe I'm thinking this…but…why do they _both_ have to be so nice?_

Nat sighed internally while he continued to scrawl his signature onto an eager fan's poster.

~*NBB*~

After signing autographs, Tuffy drove the band to a nearby restaurant for dinner. They would be leaving for their next tour stop, so they needed the energy.

"I'm starving," Thomas groaned.

"Me too," David agreed.

"So, _that's_ why we're stopping for dinner," Rosalina joked.

"Yeah, yeah," Thomas said.

"Just show me the food!" Qaasim kidded.

Everyone laughed lightly before Alex's excited tone broke in.

"Whoa!" Alex said.

"Tuffy…" David trailed off. They stared at the large, crowded, buffet style restaurant.

"How did you find this?" Qaasim asked.

"This place looks awesome!" Thomas agreed.

"Maybe…" Cooper began worriedly. "But I don't think this is a good idea. This place is really big. What if someone gets lost?"

"Don't worry, Cooper," Jesse started. "We'll stay together, right guys? …Guys?"

Majority of the band had already hurried off into small groups to pay.

Tuffy shrugged at Cooper's stressed look.

"I'll go find a table," Tuffy said suddenly.

"Sure," Cooper said curtly.

"Calm down, Coop," Nat said.

"Calm down? Calm down!" Cooper said suddenly. "This has been a very stressful part of the tour with people…running off and getting in fights and rescheduling…"

_It isn't a crime to want a little space to breathe._

"Cooper…?" Nat tried again.

Cooper sighed. "I'm sorry, Nat. It's not your fault."

Nat gave him a sad but are-you-serious kind of look.

"Okay, maybe…some of it's your fault—"

"I know some of it is and I'm really sorry," Nat admitted. "Just…a lot has been going on."

"Yeah, I know…" Cooper said. "Let's go find some seats. I'd feel a lot safer if we were sitting down and not just standing around where we can be run over."

Nat chuckled lightly. "Okay Coop."

~*NBB*~

Nat and Cooper found Tuffy, Jesse, and the rest of the band before going to get some food.

"I just feel so…stressed," Cooper said to Nat.

They were making their way through one of the many buffet lines.

"I know what you mean…" Nat said through a sigh.

"What's been going on with you and Rosalina anyways?"

"I don't know we just…we were talking today…about a lot of stuff—"

"What kinds of stuff?"

"About Michel and us and her overhearing me and Kristina—"

"Was she spying on you guys?"

"No."

The two were silent for a little while.

"Do you want to get back with Rosalina?" Cooper asked suddenly.

"I thought I did," Nat said desperately. "But…I _really_ like Kristina. No matter how hard I try I can't stop liking her! It's frustrating!"

"Nat…people are staring," Cooper mumbled.

"Sorry," Nat said in a quieter tone.

Cooper nodded in understanding.

"You just need to really think about what's best for you and what's best for them," Cooper said.

"I know…but—"

Suddenly Cooper's phone rang.

He glanced down at the caller ID.

"I'm really sorry, Nat," Cooper said apologetically. "I have to take this; it's Ms. Scoggins."

Nat nodded. "It's okay, Coop…we'll talk later."

Cooper smiled apologetically again.

"Go on, talk to your girlfriend," Nat commanded jokingly.

"Thanks Nat," Cooper said.

While Cooper left to go talk to Patty Scoggins, his girlfriend, Nat went to go get himself a drink. He was purposely taking a long time to avoid too much talking.

"Hey Nat," Kristina said, who also was getting a drink.

Nat jumped slightly. "You need to stop doing that," He kidded.

"Sorry…" Kristina said.

"Kristina, I was kidding," Nat said.

"I know…" Kristina said forcing a smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nat asked, sensing her unhappiness.

"It's just…it's nothing," She said turning to go.

_ I'm feeling you pull away_

Nat gently turned her so they were facing.

"What's wrong?" Nat asked again.

"I just wanted to tell you…that…" Kristina sighed. "Whoever you pick I'm fine with it."

"Pick…?" Nat asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Whoever you pick to date," Kristina said calmly.

"Oh…thanks…" Nat said.

"Rosalina and I already talked about it; she's cool with it too."

…_Wherever your heart may lead you. I will love you the same._

"…Oh…great…" Nat said flatly.

"And Nat…?"

"Yeah…?"

"I want you to do what feels best for you, okay? Don't pick me if you really want to be with Rosalina."

_I will never stand in your way...Take your sweet, sweet time._

Nat looked at Kristina in surprise.

"You're one of my best friends and I want you to be happy…whoever you're with…"

_I will be here when you change your mind_

"Thanks Kristina…that…that means a lot."

_And I will be your comfort every day._

Kristina shrugged, smiling slightly.

Nat cautiously reached out for a hug. Kristina laughed slightly but hugged him back.

"What's so funny?" Nat asked with an amused expression on his face.

"The fact that we're hugging in front of a drink machine with a lot of impatient people behind us," Kristina said through giggles.

"Oh. Sorry," Nat said. He immediately moved out of the way bringing Kristina with him. Kristina laughed even harder at this.

_'Cause letting go isn't easy for me_

She laughed even harder than that when Nat bumped into some kids who looked like they'd just came from the beach.

_But you will be fine. The sun again will shine on you._

Unfortunately for Nat and Kristina the table the whole band was at was very close to the drinks; they could see everything.

The large group's laughter seemed to fill the entire building.

"That is _not_ my brother!" Alex kidded loudly.

This only made everyone, including Nat and Kristina, laugh even harder.

* * *

><p>The featured song was <em>Take Your Sweet Time<em> by Jesse McCartney.


	5. Chapter 5

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Sorry if chapter four's title was misleading. It is about Nat's choice…it just doesn't say _who_ it is.

Also, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER and, along with a few errors that needed to be fixed, I felt Nat and Kristina needed the slightest bit more closure. I hope you all approve!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Naked Brothers Band or any of the songs used. But the plot is mine.

Emotions:

A Naked Brothers Band Fanfiction

Chapter 5: I Still Love Her

The next day at noon David, Thomas, and Qaasim ran through the tour bus in search of Nat.

"Nat!" Qaasim and Thomas both called.

"Where are you, dude?" David called.

All three of their frantic voices overlapped the others'.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Nat asked, emerging from the room that held their bunks.

"You have to see this," Thomas said.

"See what?" Nat asked.

He followed his friends to the couches.

"David, show Nat what we found on my computer," Thomas said.

David glanced at Nat worriedly.

"Are you sure he should see this?" David asked.

"He has a right to know," Qaasim answered.

"Yeah," Thomas agreed.

David cautiously turned the screen around on Thomas's computer. An online version of a magazine article was displayed. It read: ROSALINA'S MYSTERY BOY in large, red font. In smaller, black script it read: Who could Rosalina's new BF be?

_I thought I had my girl but she ran away…but I'm fine with it_

Nat stared, practically frozen, at the medium sized picture of Rosalina and her "mystery boy" talking in a restaurant. It appeared his eyes were the only thing moving as they scanned the article. Nat eventually broke his stooped stature and stood to his full height.

"Are you…okay?" David asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm great!" Nat said with forced enthusiasm.

David, Thomas, and Qaasim glanced at each other worriedly.

"…Great," Qaasim said.

"This just makes my decision easier," Nat mumbled to himself.

Before any of them could ask what he meant, Nat started to walk to the front of the bus in search of Kristina. It was at that moment that Alex walked onto the bus.

"Hey Alex…have you seen, Kristina?" Nat asked his brother.

"Yeah, she's outside," Alex told him.

"Thanks…"

Nat started to leave but Alex blocked him.

"Alex, I have to—"

"What's wrong?" Alex asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nothing," Nat said quickly.

"Yeah right," Alex said skeptically.

"Fine!" Nat said. "Maybe…I'm a little upset, but I really have to go talk to Kristina."

Nat quickly maneuvered around his brother. As he exited, he heard Alex yelling forcefully at Thomas, David, and Qaasim.

"Hey Kristina," Nat called when he found her leaning on the bus.

"Hi Nat," Kristina said with a smile.

Nat sighed.

"Kristina…I've made…I've made my decision," Nat said.

"Okay," Kristina said encouragingly, trying to appear calmer than she actually was. "And…?"

"I'm sorry," Nat said. "I…I think…I just want to be friends."

"I understand…" Kristina said slowly.

"No, let me explain?" Nat pleaded.

Kristina nodded solemnly.

"The guys…just showed me this article claiming Rosalina has a new boyfriend."

Kristina gasped.

_I thought I had it all but I gave it away_

"And, as stupid as it is…it hurt me. It made me realize, as much as I like you Kristina…I still love Rosalina just as much as I always did. I don't think there's going to be anyone else for a while."

"It's okay, Nat," Kristina said patting his shoulder. "Are you going to talk to Rosalina?"

Nat sighed. "I guess I have to."

"Well you could talk to her now…Never mind! Let's go back on the bus!" Kristina said quickly.

"Why?"

"Um…"

Nat turned around and saw Rosalina…with the same boy from the article…_hugging_.

"Oh…" Nat mumbled.

"Hey you guys," Rosalina said happily as she walked up to them.

"Hey..." Nat and Kristina said at the same time.

"What's up…?" Rosalina asked confused.

"I'll leave you two alone," Kristina said.

"Thanks Kristina," Nat mumbled.

Kristina nodded and went back on the bus.

"What's up?" Rosalina asked again.

"I made my decision," Nat said.

"Really?" Rosalina asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Yeah…I'm…not dating anyone."

"What? Why?" Rosalina asked.

"Like you don't know," Nat mumbled.

"Obviously I don't!" Rosalina snapped.

"I know what's been going on Rosalina!" Nat snapped back.

"What's been going on?"

"You've been seeing some guy!"

"What?"

"Don't deny it! I just saw you with him!"

Rosalina took a deep breath to calm down. She shook her head slowly.

"Nat, do you remember what I told you earlier?"

Nat looked at her confused.

"About how I was leaving to go see my dad's friend's son?"

"But…how is there an article about it already?"

_There is? _Rosalina thought to herself. _The paparazzi…_

"I was out with him yesterday for a little too after we ate," Rosalina admitted.

"But you're not dating him?"

"No!" Rosalina said through her laughter. "We're just really good friends…kind of like you and Little Grace, huh?"

"No," Nat said with a laugh.

"Yeah, it totally is," Rosalina mock argued.

"Whatever," Nat joked.

"Don't you 'whatever' me, Nathaniel Wolff," Rosalina joked. "I'm going to get you for this."

"Do it later," Nat mumbled.

Rosalina stopped laughing while Nat slowly leaned towards her. She quickly reacted and leaned towards him. They gave each other a long passionate kiss before they hugged.

"I love you, Rosalina," Nat said while he rubbed her back.

"I love you too," Rosalina said while she squeezed him back.

"Nat?" Rosalina asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you…be my boyfriend again?"

_And this is the part where you find out who you are  
><em>Nat laughed lightly.

"Of course I will."

They gazed at each other and smiled affectionately.

"You guys made up," Jesse said with a smile.

Nat and Rosalina jumped suddenly at Jesse's arrival.

"Yeah, we did _guys_!" Nat said the guys a little louder.

The tour bus door opened to reveal Alex, Qaasim, Thomas, Kristina, David, and even Cooper.

_And these are your friends, those who've been there from the start_

"We weren't listening," Thomas joked as the group made their way to the reunited couple and Jesse.

"Yeah right," Rosalina said jokingly.

They all laughed happily as Tuffy was walking up.

"Tuffy, guess what?" Nat called happily from the center of the group. "Rosalina and I are back together."

"That's great!" Tuffy said. "What's even greater is I found a gas station, so we can get to our next stop!"

They'd had to stay an extra day in their current spot due to that problem.

Everyone cheered.

Through all the cheering Kristina made her way over to Nat.

"Congrats," She whispered to him with a smile.

And Nat smiled back.

_And every care you used to have just seems to float away_

* * *

><p>The featured song was <em>Whoever She Is <em>by The Maine.

Thank you everyone! I hope this last chapter was as fulfilling as it was for me to finally write as it was for you to read.

**Emotions**

Review: NatalinaFanForever, tigerab1997, mssweetychessgir, HlovesNWR, an anonymous reviewer, Y'MUST'U'B'SO'MEAN **and** Suki17, **and ** .FabinaFanForever (8) [All: 13]

Favorite Story: NatalinaFanForever, tigerab1997, SoulSurferfan116, **and ** .FabinaFanForever (4)

Story Alert: tigerab1997, mssweetychessgir, SoulSurferfan116, Y'MUST'U'B'SO'MEAN, Suki17, **and** .FabinaFanForever (6)

Author Alert: Y'MUST'U'B'SO'MEAN, wishingonastar13, **and** .FabinaFanForever (3)


End file.
